Auror Training Letters
by sarahxxxlovey
Summary: Letters sent between Ron and Hermione while he's at Auror Training. Sorry for the pathetic title. RW/HG! OneShot for now.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter characters, settings, or plots.**

**Dear Ronald,**

I'm just sending a quick letter to you wondering if you're all right. I'm working late tonight so I can't send a real, long letter like you deserve. But please tell me you got there all right and you're doing okay. And then, give me all the intimate details about everyone you met and everything you experience. I want to know _everything._ I'm so proud of you! I'm missing you already, even if it has hardly been twenty-four hours.

**I love you,**

**Hermione**

**Dear Hermione, **

We got settled in today. I'm sending a picture. I'm bunked with a bunch of rookies (well I'm a rookie too, mind you) who expect they are astounding without trying or studying. I must say, even with my terrible self-confidence problem, that I'm one of the most experienced here. Well, besides Harry, but he doesn't really count because he's mnuch higher ranked then I am right now. By "experienced" I mean in Dark Arts and of things of that sort. The most experienced by far is Harry, but no surprise there, right?

Auror training is dull. Duller then you would expect it to be. Harder too. I wish you were here so you could help explain some of this complicated rubbish to me. When I try to get all the theories of spells, all the words and incantations smash together and I'm hopeless. My only saving grace is Harry. He's nowhere near as good as you are, though.

I'm constantly weary here. The lessons, though incredibly dull, are tremendously draining. The theories are complicated and the jinxes are complex. By the end of the day I just take off my things and literally crawl into bed. Most of the time I'm asleep before my head hits the pillows.

How are you? Are you holding up okay? How are the nightmares? I hate not being there with you when you sleep. I almost couldn't sleep myself when I first came; it took me five nights to finally get used to (though not completely) you not being in my arms. The security that you brought to my bed (that sounded odd) kept the nightmares at bay. Even so, I'm more concerned about how you're sleeping.

I hope Ginny and George aren't getting into too much trouble, because Merlin knows how much commotion they can cause. How's mum holding up? I'm sure she's getting empty-nest syndrome, as everyone's gone. I was the last one there, but now that I'm at training she has nobody left. Are you visiting her often? I hope you are… but not that often. Wouldn't want her to rub off on you too much, would I? Ha ha.

I miss you more then I expected I would. I'm not sure which is worse, the pain of not having you here or the fact that I didn't think I would miss you as much as I do. Both of them are startling to think about.

**Missing you,**

**Ron**

**Dear Ron,**

I do hope the photograph doesn't do the place justice. It looks horrid. Not as awful as the tent we spent nearly a year in, but still not comfortable. Do you want pictures from home to make it more livable? I'd be glad to send some. I can't stand you living in a place like that.

In regards to your difficult lessons, I'd love to assist. If you send me a theory that you don't completely grasp, I'll clarify it as best I can. Obviously, there will be a time lapse between the correspondences, but hopefully it might help. And, of course, Harry isn't as good at explaining as I am; I'm Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake! Ha. Just Kidding.

I'm glad to know that you're sleeping. I hope that your dreams aren't plagued by Death Eaters like mine seem to be. I know that I'm dreaming something ghastly, but then I wake up and I can't remember what was so wrong.

I miss you. It's so hard having you away, only getting to see you every once in a while. I miss your voice, and your touch, and your kiss. I miss everything about you. I'm glad I still have your tee shirts, sweats and blankets. They still smell like you. No matter how stupid that sounds, I still wear them so that I can feel safer. They dull the nightmares. Though I'd much rather it was you then the jumpers.

Ginny and George are fine. George is mostly at the shop these days, and he's becoming closer with Angelina. He even brought her over for supper with Ginny, your mum and dad, Bill, Fleur and me the other night. I never really got to know her while at Hogwarts, but she's extremely pleasant and an excellent conversationalist. Your mum was thrilled to have new company.

I'm over there rather often. I get too lonely in my apartment on my days off. Sometimes I'll just come prepared with a good book. I just crave human contact. I've had Teddy over a few times, and that's nice. He's getting so big! I feel like he's doubling in size every time I see him.

**I miss you,**

**Love Hermione**

**Hermione,**

I would love pictures. I would be so grateful if you sent something that wasn't so dull and depressing like the rubbish at this place. Brown and the dark green of trees and tan of uniforms is all I see these days. I need the burst of color that I always get when I walk into WWW, or the Burrow, or your flat.

I'm torn between wanting to know every time you have a nightmare, and not because of the guilt that I can't be there to comfort you. I really do hate not being there for you when you wake up crying.

I miss the bright red wall in your kitchen. I miss my mum's homemade cobbler and treacle tart. I miss hugging you. I miss you in general, actually. I miss my sister. Hell, I even miss George! The only thing keeping me sane here is Harry, the fact that he is commanding and gets me special perks, your letters, and the fact that I get to come home to you as an Auror.

But I'm staying, just so you know. I want to come home, but I also want to stay. I love training, because I feel like I'm doing something useful with my life. I'm learning loads, but I also feel like I just want to become an Auror without doing any of the work. Ha, I just had a flashback from years ago of your little obnoxious little bookwork voice saying, "Nothing that's free is worth having, _Ronald._" Seems so long ago, doesn't it?

**Now and Forever,**

**Ron**

**Dear Ron,**

It feels like such a long time ago, all the memories. Walking down to Hagrid's, sneaking out in the middle of the night, sitting around the common room fire and working on Merlin knows what. I don't think we were actually doing anything. How did we occupy all that empty space that seemed to constantly be a crucial part of our schedule?

I hope the pictures that I sent you are adequate. I hope they're more then adequate, but you know me; hope for the best and expect the worse. I sent you pictures of all the things that you said you miss. The picture that Ginny took of us against the red wall is one of my personal favorites.

I'm glad you miss George. I went to the shop the other day and was checking out some of their new products. It's really spectacular magic, all the things that he comes up with. He finally finished an idea that Fred and he had been working on. I almost cried when he told me the whole story behind it. He really is a wonderful person. (And, he told me not to tell you this, but he misses you too.)

I'm so proud of you for what you're doing. As much as I wish you were here, I'm so glad that you're off in a place, making a life for yourself (and me?) by following your dream. It's such a big accomplishment, and it's absolutely brilliant.

And I must admit that I get great bragging rights when I get to tell people that my boyfriend is off at camp training to be an Auror. It's a big confidence boost for me, as well as you for hearing me say this. I mean, I get the best man in the whole world and you get to be an Auror! Ha. I miss you lots.

**Love, **

**Hermione**

**Mione,**

I've been super busy with a bunch of training and running around, trying to help people when I don't really understand what I'm trying to teach in any shape or form. It's utter chaos here!

It does seem like a long time. It also seems like a long time since I've seen you. Which is dreadful for me, but I guess I'll see you soon. Doesn't stop me from seeing you in my dreams… Not like that! And you say I'm the immature one.

Okay, they are like that. But that's not my fault! You're the one who's constantly seducing me. You're the one who looks bloody sexy in everything.

I'm glad that you're proud of me, and that you think I'm the best guy in the world, even when I'm not. You're right, I got a confidence boost like you did. Which is good, because I wasn't having too hot of a day. It's nothing that you should be concerned about, just a little problem with authority. (Cough cough)

Tell me something that I don't know about you. I want something to keep me going from one day to the next without dying. Make it personal and emotional… and sappy. A little sap is good for an Auror-in-training sometimes.

**I love you. So much.**

**Ron**

**Dear Ron,**

I haven't had the courage to explain this to you in person; whenever I try I feel like an idiot, but you asked for something sappy, so here I go. I'm don't know why I feel the need to explain this to you, for it probably had no real meaning to you. No meaning as it does for me.

I felt like an outsider when the whole Weasley clan (your Mum and Dad, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy, George, you, Ginny, and Harry, who's never really a Weasley, but has always been considered one) was in the Common Room after the Final Battle. At that point in time, I felt like I wasn't really supposed to be there. I wasn't a Weasley, so I didn't belong. You made me stay anyway.

But, did you know, that the first time I felt that you truly wanted to be with me forever was when we went to Harry and Ginny's wedding? You introduced me to all your family as your girlfriend. That wasn't what really got me, though.

Up until that point, you had been very shy around your family, in the way that you wouldn't be especially affectionate around them. No snogging or caresses. However, after your best man speech, you pulled me up and kissed me, in front of all your family and friends. That was the point when I felt like I could spend forever with you.

The very first time that I felt like I was a big part of the family was the first Christmas after the war. Christmas is supposed to be a time with celebration and family time, but at that time during that year everything was dull. People were missing Fred. You came downstairs in a Saint Nicholas costume, much to the thrill of Teddy, and made everyone laugh. Yet again, that wasn't what made me feel like I belonged.

It was your mother, surprisingly, who I have been visiting some. Christmas day, with George setting off fireworks and making random mischief around the house made for an interesting day (Mostly thanks to you I might add, the Santa costume was genius.) I wasn't expecting anything special. Your gift was absolutely wonderful, making me tear up. But guess the gift that actually made me cry. My very first, authentic, one of kind, made especially for me: Weasley Sweater. I cried… a lot.

I've been doing nothing. Helping your mum around the house, helping Ginny get settled in her and Harry's new house. It's absolutely gorgeous by the way. Warm wood, very classically modern, if that makes sense. I can't wait for you to see it when you get back. It's perfect for the pair of them.

I redid a little bit of my apartment too. I recently purchased some new books, so I got a new shelf to house them properly. I also painted the extra bedroom, where Teddy stays, a pretty blue-green color. I guess you would call it teal, or turquoise (Is there a difference?). I'm sure I chose that partly because of Teddy's hair.

**Love Always,**

**Hermione**

**Dear Hermione, **

Did you know that Mum's always wanted you as a Weasley? Even through out those horrible times in fourth year, the ones were that awful Rita Skeeter was throwing around lies about you, making you look like a "scarlet woman". Even through that time, when she loved Harry so much I sometimes thought she loved him more then me, she still wanted you to be part of her family, eventually.

When I was younger, I always pictured that you would end up with someone like Percy: Well-read, traditional, pretty much your average-Joe. You two would go and get married, live in a big house. You would have a_ huge _library filled with multiple volumes and dictionaries and all of the novels that you or your husband has written, and all the ones you two have written together.

You would have children together, too. I always pictured you as the perfect mother. Your children would be smart and quiet, with perfectly in place hair and clothes that were perfectly pressed. They would absorb information like sponges and go through books like maniacs.

For a long time, I thought that you and Harry would end up together, up until the point when he started dating Ginny (which everyone had seemed to know was coming. Everyone besides me, anyway.) I thought you two would be the ones in your big house with all your novels. The pair of your reading glasses would be on the top of the dresser that you shared. But, then I realized that it wouldn't happen, because he wasn't a Weasley.

So I went through every one of my brothers, attempting to find the right Weasley for you. Starting off with Bill. He was immediately crossed off the list that was growing in my head, however, because of Fleur. They were practically married, and we all knew they would be soon enough.

Charlie was crossed off pretty soon too. It was partly because of age, and partly because of personality. He's seven years older then you. A few years, as in one or two, is all right. At the _very _most, three is decent. But seven was just too much. He was already off and working while we were in our first year. He was also too adventurous and mysterious to end up with you.

I crossed Percy off because he's a git. No more explanation needed.

The twins were pretty much never on the list to begin with, even if they are technically considered Weasley boys. They are too much like your brothers, from what I can tell, and not enough like the man that I pictured you ending up with. It was weird to think about you with them. I still shudder at the thought now. After the war, obviously Fred wasn't a possible candidate, and I knew that George would end up with Angelina eventually.

So, basically, at the end of the list, I was left with me. I was the only Weasley boy that I could picture you being with. I realized that I wasn't the intelligent, well-read, traditional, quiet, handsome, thoughtful man that I had always imagined that you would end up with. I'm impulsive, rude, loud, brash, and loads of other things that I could go on about, but won't waste your time listing, since you already know.

But I guess after enough persistence from you, I realized that I was exactly what you wanted. You didn't want the Percy character, which you could have good conversation and drink tea. You wanted someone who could take you out of your shell, bring you to your senses. You wanted someone, and still do want, who you can get really pissed off at, have a row with, and then have an amazing makeup shag. I wanted, and still want, to be the Weasley you end up with.

**I love you,**

**Ron**

**Dear Ron,**

I miss you, even more then I did before. It's two more months until I see you again and I don't think I'm going to make it. Well, obviously I will, but it's going to be extremely hard.

I love you. I loved your last letter too. I love it so much that I almost feel like framing it on the wall, although that would be extremely awkward. Don't worry, I won't, but I feel as if I should.

Tell me more about Auror training. How are you doing compared to everyone else? If you can do that, I mean compare yourself to others. I heard from Ginny that you had your first exam! How did you do? I hope you did well. I also hope you studied, but I won't get on your back about it. Merlin knows I did enough of that in our first six years of knowing each other.

A couple days ago they had a huge photography showing at the Ministry. There were hundreds of photographs, Muggle and Wizard, hanging on the walls. Beautifully taken, might I add. Some from the time from the first war (Harry's parent's time), some from our time, and pictures of where people have gone since the war.

I almost cried when I saw Colin Creevy's display. They took all the pictures that he took and made a collage. It was HUGE. I saw so many pictures of us. Ones of Harry and you playing Quidditch, girls talking in groups, parties in the Common Room, including your sister and Harry's first kiss. I forgot how little we looked back then.

I'm surprised, though I'm not sure I should be, because of the fact that your letters are consistently longer then mine. I suppose I shouldn't be that surprised though. Your life is considerably more exciting then mine currently is. I mean, you're in Auror training and I'm at home, cleaning.

**I miss you more everyday,**

**Hermione**

**Dear Hermione,**

You know that I plan on marrying you. This isn't a question; merely a comment that I hope you know is true. I do plan on marrying you. After I get out of this hellhole and come back, we're getting married. Big wedding, small wedding, lots of people, only Harry and Ginny, I honestly don't care. But you're getting a big, fat rock on your finger when I come home.

We're going to get a house together. A pretty little cottage, or something bigger, and we're going to paint it a bright cheery color. And we're going to have extra bedrooms, you know, to grow in to. We're going to have our own bedroom too, and it's going to be bloody spectacular. Oh, and one for Teddy, because he's going to be staying the night all the time.

And you can have your library, filled to the brim with your beloved books. Hard covers, old textbooks, novels, whatever you want and whatever you have will be put in there. Mine too. Including _Twelve Fail-Safe Way to Charm Witches_, which is about the only book I own these days. Maybe I'll pass it on to our son someday.

The next day that we spend together is going to be amazing. Merlin, you're going to be a sight for sore eyes. When I see you, I'm going to start crying. I know I am. This is way too long without you. Then I'm going to pick you up and snog you senseless. And you're going to love it, and I'm going to know that you love it.

Sorry if I sound like a jerk, all this male energy circulating around me is getting to me. I sort of feel more masculine then usual, and if I'm being honest, which I am, I don't like it. I need you.

**Much love, **

**Ron**

**Dear Ron,**

Do you think about me at night? I think about you. I fell asleep with Ginny on the couch the other night and she woke me up because I was saying your name in my sleep. It's strange; because I don't think you've ever been on my mind this much. Of course you aren't here especially when I need you. When I want you. Just my luck, isn't it?

I miss you. Come home soon.

**Love From,**

**Hermione**

**My Hermione,**

I miss kissing you and calling you 'Mione and fighting with you and then kissing you in the middle of the fight because you look so good when you're angry. I miss you getting even angrier with me because I kissed you because you look so excellent. I miss arguing with you about how it's your fault that you're mad because you looked so good that I couldn't resist you.

Are you missing the same things?

I feel that's the only things I'm missing right now.

**Yours Always,**

**Ron**

**A/N: Thank you to RHr4Eva for betaing :)**

Do you want me to continue? I'm pretty much running out of things to say, but I can always come up with something! Haha. You know what to do if you want more. You go to the end of the page, click on the green button and write something nice, telling me what you want :D

**Good? Bad? Review:)!**


End file.
